The invention relates to a heat sink for an injection or metering valve.
In systems for exhaust gas aftertreatment, injection or metering valves are used to inject a fluid reducing agent, e.g. an aqueous urea solution (“AdBlue”®), into the exhaust line of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a diesel engine. Here, the injection or metering valves are arranged directly on the exhaust line and are therefore exposed to high temperatures during operation.
In order to avoid damage to the injection/metering valves and to ensure reliable operation, the injection/metering valves are often provided with heat sinks, through which a fluid coolant flows in order to cool the injection/metering valve.
Production tolerances of the heat sinks lead to different flow cross sections, resulting in a difference in the cooling behavior of the heat sinks.